


Equation

by Nary



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cylons, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Imprisonment, Multi, Oral Sex, References to Suicide, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius concludes, from the available evidence, that the Cylons are worried he might try to kill himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equation

Gaius concludes, from the available evidence, that the Cylons are worried he might try to kill himself. They won't give him a razor, for one thing. Nothing that could be used as a weapon. The bed is the only thing they concede on. They must have decided there was nothing to hang a bedsheet-noose from. And it is a marvelous bed, the kind you sink deep into and never want to leave. The bed, and what goes on in it, is what, in his darkest moments, made life worth continuing.

He rolls over in the night – or what passes for night on the ship – and they're there. Three and Six, Six and Three. It's like sleeping at the centre of some delicious equation. He believes it's always the same ones; indeed, he prides himself on being able to tell them apart from their duplicates by subtle signals. He's half-hard again, despite having fucked both of them soundly before bed. Six smiles down at him like an angel as she wraps her hand around his cock, which stiffens further at her touch.

Three still has her back turned to them both, until Gaius runs a hand down the magnificent expanse of skin, along her spine, moving across the top of her ass to her hip, pulling her over. She rolls languidly on top of him. Six moves from stroking his cock to fingering her partner's slit, still sopping wet from their last bout. Three squirms against her fingers with a breathy gasp, and a hot trickle of her juice runs down Gaius's cock. Six is kissing him, and he moans against her mouth, even as he reaches up to tweak Three's nipple between his fingers.

They move like well-oiled machines, which makes a certain amount of sense. Three slides down onto him, her neck craned to kiss Caprica as they bite and suck on one another's lips. He watches them toy with one another, drinking in the sight of them, both so blonde, tall, beautiful, and so different. They're like sisters, in a way, and he'd always wanted to fuck a pair of sisters...

Three's moving more urgently on top of him, and she grasps his chin hard, forcing his eyes onto her and her alone. "Fuck me," she orders, and there's a tiny note of jealousy there, or at least selfishness, but he figures she's entitled to his attention when his cock's buried inside her. So he grips her by the hips, trying to slow her to a pace he can maintain for a good long while, but it's like trying to command a tidal wave – he just has to do his best to keep up with her.

She's got one hand on his chest now, and one between her legs, working her clit, and her face is turned up to heaven, but it's Caprica there instead. She brushes Three's hair back off her face, then swings one of those mile-long legs over Gaius so she's straddling his mouth, her lips hovering just an inch or two above his. She looks down at him with that angelic smile, and then his tongue's inside her folds, circling around her swollen nub. He thinks to himself that he'd know her taste anywhere, even if he was forced to lick the pussy of every one of her on the ship, and that thought is almost enough to send him over the edge, but he manages to hold back, even with Three still bouncing away on his cock and Six's eager cries each time he flicks over her clit.

He twitches his cock against Three's inner walls, and she squeezes him back, clenching tight. She's almost frantic now, and Six is getting close too, if the torrents of liquid drenching his face are any indication. With a guttural cry, Three grabs her partner's breast in one hand, her hair in the other, pulling her back against her body. Six gasps, twisting, arms outstretched, and Three buries her face in the curve of her neck, sliding her hand down that perfect body to stroke her clit. The change in pressure from tongue to fingers is enough to make Six come, hips bucking wildly. The sounds she makes are incredible, thinks Gaius, and that's the last coherent thought he can manage, because the way Three's moving now is impossible to resist. Their faces seem to blur and overlap, and he's pounding into one or the other, until he's caught in the throes of orgasm and the light courses through him in time with his racing pulse.

In the brief moment of enlightenment afterwards, Gaius realizes that, despite all it's cost him, he's very, very lucky. Blessed, even.


End file.
